


Sweet Nothings

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cake, Cake tasting, Celebrations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, THEY ARE MARRIED Y'ALL, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Weddings, at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Alec feared a little about destroying the golden cake with his clumsy big hands, they were shaking - - he still quite couldn't believe he was getting married, excitement through his veins-- when Magnus put a hand on top of his.Alec looked up at him, soft smiles and watery eyes, as he made both their hands grab the knife together."Together?" Magnus inquired in a low loving murmur.Alec didn't hesitate to reply."Together."





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be forever crying about shadowhunters ending

To say Magnus took care of everything was an understatement.  
  
The reception was in full bloom. After they said their vows, everyone trailed behind them to watch them dance. Their first dance as husbands.  
  
It couldn't get better than this.  
  
Soon enough the moment of making toasts and cutting the cake, everyone around them, every loved one watching expectantly at them as they were getting ready to cut their cake.  
  
Alec feared a little about destroying the golden cake with his clumsy big hands, they were shaking - - he still quite couldn't believe he was getting married, excitement through his veins-- when Magnus put a hand on top of his.  
  
Alec looked up at him, soft smiles and watery eyes, as he made both their hands grab the knife together.  
  
"Together?" Magnus inquired in a low loving murmur.   
  
Alec didn't hesitate to reply.   
  
"Together."   
  
Together they cut a small piece of the cake and held it high on a transparent plate for everyone to see, their cheers and applause at a wedding tradition being complete roaring.   
  
Distracted by their friends and family, Alec didn't see Magnus plastering almost the whole slice on his face, everyone laughing at his shocked expression.   
  
Magnus was grinning as well, eyes all squinted in happiness. "You didn't have the chance to cake taste with me. It was only fair."  
  
Alec couldn't stay mad at that, breaking into a laugh and tasting some of the cake close to his mouth with his tongue.  
  
"Taste really good, babe"   
  



End file.
